


When are you telling him?

by castielhowell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is mistaken, Destiel - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, OFC is a Destiel shipper, Sam just wants to go on with the case, Shy Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielhowell/pseuds/castielhowell
Summary: Mellie, a Destiel shipper from our world, suddenly finds herself in the show, in the middle of a case.The only thing on her mind : DESTIELBut it might lead to complications.





	When are you telling him?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this thinking about what would happen if I got trapped in the show. So, yeah, Mellie is basically me (and a lot of Destiel shippers, I think)

Mellie blinks once. Twice. One second she was in her house, about to enter her bedroom and the next she's... well. In a sort of garage. In front of three astonished guys. Three astonished fictional guys. Pointing guns at her.

Dean steps forward. “Who the hell are you? You one of 'em?”  
The young girl slowly walks towards him. “I must be dreaming.” she whispers. A smile invades her lips, and soon she's grinning like an idiot. Castiel steps forward as well, looking really upset. “Answer the question!”  
Mellie shakes her head. “Sorry Cas but I don't even understand it, it'd be hard to answer it!” The angel frowns.  
“How do you know his name?” Dean roars.  
“Okay guys I'm moving, I gotta find them. Deal with her as quickly as you can.” Sam swiftly walks out the door behind him, and Mellie's smile grows even wider.  
“Are you in the middle of a case? What are you after? From the place we're in, I'd say vampires, but they'd already be attacking, so what can it be?”  
Dean and Castiel exchange a glance, apparently really confused, making Mellie squeal. “The way you look at each other!! I swear you're gonna be the death of me!” She jumps in Dean's arms, ignoring his gun, making all sorts of baby noises. After a minute, she lets go and takes a step back, out of breath and looking at Dean and Cas like they're a piece of art.  
“Okay, I don't know who you are, lady, but you'd better explain yourself, and quickly! How did you know Cas' name?!”  
“Uh... is 'It's complicated' good enough of an answer for you?”  
“No, I don't-”  
“Anyway! Cas, can I talk to you for a second?”  
Dean sighs and shots a questioning glare at the angel.  
“Yes. I'll be fine, Dean. Just catch up with Sam, I'll be there in a minute.”  
Dean frowns but leaves anyway, whispering a little “What the hell is going on here?” which makes Mellie giggle.

The teen walks up to Cas and takes in a long breath. “So... Cas.”  
“Yes.”  
“When are you planning on telling him?”  
“Telling... who what?” Cas asks, his head tilted slightly to the side.  
“Don't play the fool, Castiel. Telling Dean!”  
“I don't know what...” Mellie quirks an eyebrow, a devilish smile playing at her lips. “Oh. You mean... Oh. Uh...”  
“Yeah, Cas, I mean that. So? When are you telling him?”  
Cas looks away, embarrassed, before regaining composure.  
“I'm not telling him. Not ever. You don't understand. It would destroy him, destroy everything.”  
“But Cas-”  
“No. This conversation is over.”

Behind the door, Dean grits his teeth, a look of utter anger on his face. A hand clasps on his shoulder and he turns around, pointing his gun at whatever... Sam. The younger Winchester looks confused.  
“Dean, are you okay? What are you doing?”  
“Sam... I don't know who that girl back there is, but apparently Cas knows her. They just talked about something Cas needed to tell me, but wouldn't, because, I quote 'It would destroy everything'. I don't know what Cas is up to, but considering we're dealing with angels here, I wouldn't trust him. Not before we have a good talk with him.”  
“Uh... Okay, I guess? So, what do we do?”  
“We continue as though we didn't hear them, but we don't let them go anywhere alone. Anywhere, you hear me Sammy? We can't screw this up.”  
“Yeah, I get it, I get it. The place is clear, apart from the room they use as a lounge. They're both here, but we need to move fast. Do we have all the angel blades?”  
Dean nods and they slowly walk down the dark corridor.

Castiel sighs. “I don't trust you, alright? But I can't leave you here.”  
Mellie tilts her head to the side with a small smile. “I don't get it. Aren't you able to tell I'm not... whatever it is you're hunting?”  
“We're after angels. And what I see... you're not from this world. For all I know, you could be one of them. My grace is fading and I could be fooling.”  
“Well, I'm not an angel.” the teen chuckles. “But you're not gonna believe me, are you?”  
Castiel shakes his head and, without another word, walks ot the door. Mellie giggles and follows him. 

They jog down a long dark corridor until they reach another door, behind which Sam and Dean are waiting, silent. Mellie can't help but notice how tense they look. She barely stops herself from asking why. Dean explains in signs that the angels are in the room.  
“We have to act quick.” he mouths.  
Cas brings two fingers to Mellie's forehead and his voice echoes through her mind.  
“There are sigils all around the room. We'll just have to add one more when we enter the room and then they'll be trapped.”  
Dean slaps away Cas' hand. “Cas, what the hell are you doing?” he whispers.  
“Nothing, I was just briefing her about-”  
“No, you don't brief her, she stays outside!”  
“She could do the sigil, I-” Castiel groans.  
“Oh, so now she knows how to do a sigil? And I'm supposed to trust her?”  
“I never said I trusted her either, but-”  
“But even though you don't trust her, she knows something I don't?! Are you fucking kidding me?!”  
“Hush, now!” Sam hisses. “We'll deal with that later.”  
“Let's go.” Dean sighs. “Cas, you're coming, you, lady, are definitely not.”  
“Yes she is, we need to keep an eye on her!”  
“You know you're being really loud?” Mellie whispers.  
“Shut up!” they all yell.  
“Well, just sayin'. And I'm definitely coming, anything could happen to me here.”  
Cas pinches the bridge of his nose. “Dean, she's right, you know she is.”  
“Cas, shut the fuck up. Or better, why don't you tell us who she is and what your precious little secret is?”  
“People, don't do this here! We've got angels to kill, remember? If we go now, we've got a chance!” Sam whispers, not even believing himself.  
“Oh, but maybe we don't! Maybe Cas and his girlfriend are here to save them!”  
“Dean, you don't understand. But no one is betraying anyone, I swear!” Castiel begs, desperate.  
“So tell me!” the hunter roars.  
Cas shakes his head, his eyes filling with tears.  
“Oh, for Chuck's sake! He's in love with you, you bloody idiot!”  
Time freezes. Sam's face is utter confusion, Castiel looks absolutely terrified, Mellie is holding a hand over her mouth, her eyes are wide open, shocked of the bomb she just dropped, and Dean face is completely blank.  
“I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said that, I- mph!”

Sam's hand crashes on her mouth and she's dragged away. Her feet don't even touch the ground as the tall man shoves her through the door.  
“Sam! Oi! What if the angels had still been here?”  
“It doesn't take a genius to figure out that they've heard us. They're fugitives, not warriors, which means they're long gone. And the two idiots back there needed time alone.”  
Mellie nods and sits on the couch, still shameful of what she did. She sighs and closes her eyes. Sam blinks and the teen is gone. One second later, he doesn't even know what he's doing alone in this room.

He reaches for the door and opens it, rushing out.  
“Wow!”  
In front of his eyes stands the most improbable picture. Dean and Cas are tangled, their lips stuck together. His brother's hands are cupping the angel's face and Cas' arms are pressed in Dean's back. At Sam's shout, they turn around, looking embarrassed. The younger Winchester lets a confused grin creep onto his face. Dean and Castiel step apart, but the back of their hands brush together and soon their fingers are entwined.  
“Sammy, if you open your mouth, I swear I'll kill you here and now. Uh... where are we, though?”  
“No idea.” the angels admits. “But I can tell the place is clear.”  
“Well then. Let's go.” Dean says with a smirk.  
In his hand, Cas' fingers tighten their grip and the two men smile. Sam chuckles before clearing his throat and letting out a tiny whisper. “Taste the rainbow.”

In the shadows, Gabriel and Balthazar let out a laugh.  
“I love screwing with them, they're so clueless.” Gabriel giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! It's really poorly written in my opinion but hey, I'll get better with time :)


End file.
